January 22
January 22 is the 22nd day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 343 days remaining until the end of the year (344 in leap years). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 613 – Eight-month-old Constantine is crowned as co-emperor (Caesar) by his father Heraclius at Constantinople. 1506 – The first contingent of 150 Swiss Guards arrives at the Vatican. 1517 – The Ottoman Empire under Selim I defeats the Mamluk Sultanate and captures present-day Egypt at the Battle of Ridaniya. 1521 – Emperor Charles V opens the Diet of Worms 1555 – The Ava Kingdom falls to the Taungoo Dynasty in what is now present-day Burma. 1689 – The Convention Parliament convenes to determine whether James II and VII, the last Roman Catholic monarch of England, Ireland and Scotland, had vacated the thrones when he fled to France in 1688. 1824 – The Ashantis defeat British forces in the Gold Coast. 1849 – Second Anglo-Sikh War: The Siege of Multan ends after nine months when the last Sikh defenders of Multan, Punjab, surrender. 1863 – The January Uprising breaks out in Poland, Lithuania and Belarus. The aim of the national movement is to regain Polish–Lithuanian–Ruthenian Commonwealth from occupation by Russia. 1877 – Arthur Tooth, an Anglican clergyman is taken into custody after being prosecuted for using ritualist practices. 1879 – Anglo-Zulu War: Battle of Isandlwana: Zulu troops decisively defeat British troops. 1879 – Anglo-Zulu War: Battle of Rorke's Drift: One hundred thirty-nine British soldiers successfully defend their garrison against an onslaught by three to four thousand Zulu warriors. 1889 – Columbia Phonograph is formed in Washington, D.C. 1890 – The United Mine Workers of America is founded in Columbus, Ohio. 1899 – Leaders of six Australian colonies meet in Melbourne to discuss confederation. 1901 – Edward VII is proclaimed King after the death of his mother, Queen Victoria. 1905 – Bloody Sunday in Saint Petersburg, beginning of the 1905 revolution. 1906 – SS Valencia runs aground on rocks on Vancouver Island, British Columbia, killing more than 130. 1915 – Over 600 people are killed in Guadalajara, Mexico, when a train plunges off the tracks into a deep canyon. 1917 – World War I: President Woodrow Wilson of the still-neutral United States calls for "peace without victory" in Europe. 1919 – Act Zluky is signed, unifying the Ukrainian People's Republic and the West Ukrainian National Republic. 1924 – Ramsay MacDonald becomes the first Labour Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. 1927 – Teddy Wakelam gives the first live radio commentary of a football match anywhere in the world, between Arsenal F.C. and Sheffield United at Highbury. 1941 – World War II: British and Commonwealth troops capture Tobruk from Italian forces during Operation Compass. 1944 – World War II: The Allies commence Operation Shingle, an assault on Anzio and Nettuno, Italy. 1946 – In Iran, Qazi Muhammad declares the independent people's Republic of Mahabad at Chahar Cheragh Square in the Kurdish city of Mahabad. He is the new president and Haji Baba Sheikh is the prime minister. 1946 – Creation of the Central Intelligence Group, forerunner of the Central Intelligence Agency. 1947 – KTLA, the first commercial television station west of the Mississippi River, begins operation in Hollywood. 1957 – Israel withdraws from the Sinai Peninsula. 1957 – The New York City "Mad Bomber", George P. Metesky, is arrested in Waterbury, Connecticut and is charged with planting more than 30 bombs. 1959 – Knox Mine disaster: Water breaches the River Slope Mine near Pittston, Pennsylvania in Port Griffith; 12 miners are killed. 1962 – The Organization of American States suspends Cuba's membership. 1963 – The Élysée Treaty of cooperation between France and Germany is signed by Charles de Gaulle and Konrad Adenauer. 1968 – Apollo 5 lifts off carrying the first Lunar module into space. 1968 – Operation Igloo White, a US electronic surveillance system to stop communist infiltration into South Vietnam begins installation. 1969 – A gunman attempts to assassinate Soviet leader Leonid Brezhnev. 1970 – The Boeing 747, the world's first "jumbo jet", enters commercial service for launch customer Pan American Airways with its maiden voyage from John F. Kennedy International Airport to London Heathrow Airport. 1971 – The Singapore Declaration, one of the two most important documents to the uncodified constitution of the Commonwealth of Nations, is issued. 1973 – The Supreme Court of the United States delivers its decisions in Roe v. Wade and Doe v. Bolton, legalizing elective abortion in all fifty states. 1973 – The crew of Apollo 17 addresses a joint session of Congress after the completion of the final Apollo moon landing mission. 1973 – A chartered Boeing 707 explodes in flames upon landing at Kano Airport, Nigeria, killing 176. 1984 – The Apple Macintosh, the first consumer computer to popularize the computer mouse and the graphical user interface, is introduced during Super Bowl XVIII with its famous "1984" television commercial. 1987 – Pennsylvania politician R. Budd Dwyer shoots and kills himself during a televised press conference, leading to debates on boundaries in journalism. 1987 – Philippine security forces open fire on a crowd of 10,000–15,000 demonstrators at Malacañang Palace, Manila, killing 13. 1990 – Robert Tappan Morris is convicted of releasing the 1988 Internet Computer worm. 1991 – Gulf War: Three Scuds and one Patriot missile hit Ramat Gan in Israel, injuring 96 people. Three elderly people die of heart attacks. 1992 – Rebel forces occupy Zaire's national radio station in Kinshasa and broadcast a demand for the government's resignation. 1992 – Space Shuttle program: Dr. Roberta Bondar becomes the first Canadian woman and the first neurologist in space. 1995 – Israeli–Palestinian conflict: Beit Lid massacre: In central Israel, near Netanya, two suicide bombers from the Gaza Strip blow themselves up at a military transit point killing 19 Israelis. 1999 – Australian missionary Graham Staines and his two sons are burned alive by radical Hindus while sleeping in their car in Eastern India. 2002 – Kmart becomes the largest retailer in United States history to file for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. 2006 – Evo Morales is inaugurated as President of Bolivia, becoming the country's first indigenous president. 2006 – Kobe Bryant of the Los Angeles Lakers scores 81 points in an NBA game versus the Toronto Raptors, the second highest total in NBA history. 2007 – At least 88 people are killed when two car bombs explode in the Bab Al-Sharqi market in central Baghdad, Iraq. 2010 – Conan O'Brien performs his last Tonight Show on NBC as a part of the 2010 Tonight Show conflict. 2015 – An explosion near a civilian trolleybus in the city of Donetsk kills at least thirteen people. Births 826 – Montoku, Japanese emperor (d. 858) 1263 – Ibn Taymiyyah, Syirian scholar and theologian (d. 1328) 1440 – Ivan III of Russia (d. 1505) 1552 – Walter Raleigh, English poet, soldier, courtier, and explorer (d. 1618) 1561 – Francis Bacon, English philosopher and politician, Attorney General for England and Wales (d. 1626) 1570 – Sir Robert Cotton, 1st Baronet, of Connington, English politician, founded the Cotton library (d. 1631) 1592 – Pierre Gassendi, French mathematician, astronomer, and philosopher (d. 1655) 1645 – William Kidd, Scottish sailor and pirate hunter (d. 1701) 1654 – Richard Blackmore, English physician and poet (d. 1729) 1690 – Nicolas Lancret, French painter (d. 1743) 1729 – Gotthold Ephraim Lessing, German philosopher and author (d. 1781) 1733 – Philip Carteret, English admiral and explorer (d. 1796) 1740 – Noah Phelps, American soldier, lawyer, and judge (d. 1809) 1781 – François Habeneck, French violinist and conductor (d. 1849) 1788 – Lord Byron, English poet and playwright (d. 1824) 1796 – Karl Ernst Claus, Estonian-Russian chemist, botanist, and academic (d. 1864) 1797 – Maria Leopoldina of Austria (d. 1826) 1799 – Ludger Duvernay, Canadian journalist, publisher, and politician (d. 1852) 1831 – Prince Christian of Schleswig-Holstein (d. 1917) 1831 – Joseph Alfred Slade, American businessman (d. 1864) 1840 – Ernest Wilberforce, English bishop (d. 1907) 1849 – August Strindberg, Swedish author, poet, and playwright (d. 1912) 1858 – Beatrice Webb, English sociologist and economist (d. 1943) 1869 – José Vicente de Freitas, Portuguese colonel and politician, 97th Prime Minister of Portugal (d. 1952) 1874 – Edward Harkness, American philanthropist (d. 1940) 1874 – Jay Hughes, American baseball player and coach (d. 1924) 1875 – D. W. Griffith, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1948) 1876 – Warren McLaughlin, American baseball player (d. 1923) 1877 – Tom Jones, American baseball player and manager (d. 1923) 1879 – Francis Picabia, French painter and poet (d. 1953) 1880 – Bill O'Neill, Canadian-American baseball player (d. 1920) 1880 – Frigyes Riesz, Hungarian mathematician and academic (d. 1956) 1881 – Ira Thomas, American baseball player and manager (d. 1958) 1882 – Theodore Kosloff, Russian-American actor, dancer, and choreographer (d. 1956) 1887 – Helen Hoyt, American poet and author (d. 1972) 1889 – Henri Pélissier, French cyclist (d. 1935) 1889 – Amos Strunk, American baseball player and manager (d. 1979) 1890 – Fred M. Vinson, American judge and politician, 13th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1953) 1890 – Vinko Žganec, Croatian lawyer and musicologist (d. 1976) 1891 – Antonio Gramsci, Italian philosopher and politician (d. 1937) 1892 – Marcel Dassault, French businessman, founded Dassault Aviation (d. 1986) 1893 – Conrad Veidt, German-American actor, director, and producer (d. 1943) 1897 – Leslie Sarony, English entertainer, singer and songwriter (d. 1985) 1897 – Blind Willie Johnson, American singer and guitarist (d. 1945) 1897 – Rosa Ponselle, American soprano and actress (d. 1981) 1898 – Ross Barnett, American lawyer and politician, 52nd Governor of Mississippi (d. 1987) 1898 – Sergei Eisenstein, Russian director and screenwriter (d. 1948) 1898 – Denise Legeay, French actress (d. 1968) 1899 – Martti Haavio, Finnish poet and mythologist (d. 1973) 1900 – Ernst Busch, German actor and singer (d. 1980) 1902 – Daniel Kinsey, American hurdler, coach, and academic (d. 1970) 1903 – Fritz Houtermans, Polish-German physicist and academic (d. 1966) 1904 – George Balanchine, Russian-American dancer, choreographer, and director, co-founded the New York City Ballet (d. 1983) 1904 – Arkady Gaidar, Russian journalist and author (d. 1941) 1905 – Willy Hartner, German physicist, historian, and academic (d. 1981) 1906 – Joe Gladwin, English actor (d. 1987) 1906 – Robert E. Howard, American author and poet (d. 1936) 1907 – Douglas Corrigan, American pilot and engineer (d. 1995) 1907 – Dixie Dean, English footballer (d. 1980) 1907 – Mary Dresselhuys, Dutch actress (d. 2004) 1908 – Edythe Kirchmaier, American centenarian (d. 2015) 1908 – Lev Landau, Azerbaijani-Russian physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1968) 1908 – Prince Oana, American baseball player and manager (d. 1976) 1909 – Porfirio Rubirosa, Dominican race car driver, polo player, and diplomat (d. 1965) 1909 – Ann Sothern, American actress and singer (d. 2001) 1909 – U Thant, Burmese diplomat, 3rd United Nations Secretary-General (d. 1974) 1911 – Bruno Kreisky, Austrian politician, 22nd Chancellor of Austria (d. 1990) 1913 – Henry Bauchau, Belgian psychoanalyst and author (d. 2012) 1913 – William Conway, Irish cardinal (d. 1977) 1913 – Carl F. H. Henry, American theologian and publisher (d. 2003) 1913 – Kalervo Toivonen, Finnish javelin thrower (d. 2006) 1914 – Dimitris Dragatakis, Greek violinist and composer (d. 2001) 1915 – Heinrich Albertz, German theologian and politician, Mayor of Berlin (d. 1993) 1916 – Bill Durnan, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 1972) 1916 – Henri Dutilleux, French pianist, composer, and educator (d. 2013) 1916 – Harilal Upadhyay, Indian author, poet, and astrologist (d. 1994) 1917 – Huck Geary, American baseball player (d. 1981) 1918 – Elmer Lach, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2015) 1919 – Diomedes Olivo, Dominican baseball player and scout (d. 1977) 1920 – Irving Kristol, American journalist, author, and academic, founded The National Interest (d. 2009) 1920 – Alf Ramsey, English footballer and manager (d. 1999) 1921 – Arno Babajanian, Armenian pianist and composer (d. 1983) 1923 – Diana Dill, Bermudian-American actress (d. 2015) 1924 – J. J. Johnson, American trombonist and composer (d. 2001) 1924 – Ján Chryzostom Korec, Slovak cardinal (d. 2015) 1924 – Ortvin Sarapu, New Zealand chess player (d. 1999) 1926 – Aurèle Nicolet, Swiss flautist 1928 – Yoshihiko Amino, Japanese historian, author, and academic (d. 2004) 1930 – Mariví Bilbao, Spanish actress (d. 2013) 1930 – Éamon de Buitléar, Irish accordion player and director (d. 2013) 1931 – Sam Cooke, American singer-songwriter (d. 1964) 1931 – Galina Zybina, Russian shot putter and javelin thrower 1932 – Berthold Grünfeld, Norwegian psychiatrist and academic (d. 2007) 1932 – Piper Laurie, American actress 1933 – Yuri Chesnokov, Russian volleyball player and coach (d. 2010) 1934 – Vijay Anand, Indian actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2004) 1934 – Bill Bixby, American actor and director (d. 1993) 1934 – Graham Kerr, English chef and author 1935 – Seymour Cassel, American actor 1935 – Alexander Men, Russian priest and scholar (d. 1990) 1936 – Ong Teng Cheong, Singaporean architect and politician; 5th President of Singapore (d. 2002) 1936 – Alan J. Heeger, American physicist and chemist; Nobel Prize laureate 1936 – Nyree Dawn Porter, New Zealand-English actress (d. 2001) 1936 – Peter Steen, Danish actor and screenwriter (d. 2013) 1937 – Edén Pastora, Nicaraguan politician 1937 – Joseph Wambaugh, American police officer and author 1938 – Peter Beard, Australian photographer and author 1939 – Jørgen Garde, Danish admiral (d. 1996) 1939 – Alfredo Palacio, Ecuadoran physician and politician, President of Ecuador 1939 – J. C. Tremblay, Canadian ice hockey player and scout (d. 1994) 1940 – John Hurt, English actor and singer 1940 – George Seifert, American football player and coach 1940 – Gillian Shephard, English educator and politician; Secretary of State for Education 1941 – Jaan Kaplinski, Estonian poet, philosopher, and critic 1942 – Mimis Domazos, Greek footballer 1943 – Marília Pêra, Brazilian actress and singer (d. 2015) 1943 – Michael Spicer, Baron Spicer, English journalist and politician 1944 – Khosrow Golsorkhi, Iranian journalist, poet, and activist (d. 1974) 1944 – Uto Ughi, Italian violinist and conductor 1945 – Jean-Pierre Nicolas, French race car driver and manager 1945 – Christoph Schönborn, Bohemian-Austrian cardinal 1945 – Alojz Uran, Slovenian archbishop 1945 – Arthur Beetson, Australian rugby player and coach (d. 2013) *1946 – Malcolm McLaren, English singer-songwriter and manager (d. 2010) 1946 – Serge Savard, Canadian ice hockey player and manager 1947 – Vladimir Oravsky, Czech-Swedish author and director 1948 – Northern Calloway, American actor and singer (d. 1990) 1948 – Gilbert Levine, American conductor and academic 1948 – Roger Williams, Welsh politician 1949 – Steve Perry, American singer-songwriter and producer (Journey) 1949 – Mike Caldwell, American baseball player and coach 1949 – Phil Miller, English guitarist (National Health, In Cahoots, Matching Mole and Hatfield and the North) 1949 – Mike Westhues, American-Finnish singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2013) 1950 – Paul Bew, Northern Irish historian and academic 1950 – Pamela Salem, Indian-English actress 1951 – Ondrej Nepela, Slovak figure skater and coach (d. 1989) 1951 – Steve J. Spears, Australian actor, singer, and playwright (d. 2007) 1952 – Ramón Avilés, Puerto Rican baseball player 1952 – Ace Vergel, Filipino actor (d. 2007) 1953 – Winfried Berkemeier, German footballer and manager 1953 – Myung-whun Chung, South Korean pianist and conductor 1953 – Jim Jarmusch, American director and screenwriter 1954 – Tully Blanchard, American football player, wrestler, and referee 1954 – Chris Lemmon, American actor and author 1955 – Thomas David Jones, American captain, pilot, and astronaut 1955 – Timothy R. Ferguson, American politician 1955 – Keiko Takahashi, Japanese actress 1956 – John Wesley Shipp, American actor and director 1956 – Steve Riley, American drummer 1957 – Mike Bossy, Canadian ice hockey player and sportscaster 1957 – Rene Requiestas, Filipino comedian and actor (d. 1993) 1957 – Godfrey Thoma, Nauruan politician 1958 – Nikos Anastopoulos, Greek footballer and manager 1959 – Linda Blair, American actress and producer 1960 – Michael Hutchence, Australian singer-songwriter and actor (INXS and Max Q) (d. 1997) 1961 – Quintin Dailey, American basketball player (d. 2010) 1961 – Daniel Johnston, American singer-songwriter 1962 – Mizan Zainal Abidin of Terengganu, 17th Sultan of Terengganu 1962 – Dajan Ahmet, Estonian actor and director (d. 2006) 1962 – Jimmy Herring, American guitarist (Widespread Panic, The Dead, and Phil Lesh and Friends) 1962 – Eric Schaeffer, American actor and director 1962 – Sirous Ghayeghran, Iranian footballer and manager (d. 1998) 1963 – Andrei Tchmil, Russian-Belgian cyclist and politician 1963 – Javier Ortiz, American baseball player 1964 – Nigel Benn, English-Australian boxer 1964 – Stojko Vranković, Croatian basketball player 1965 – Steven Adler, American drummer and songwriter 1965 – DJ Jazzy Jeff, American DJ, producer, and actor 1965 – Diane Lane, American actress 1965 – Chintara Sukapatana, Thai actress 1967 – Nick Gillingham, English swimmer 1967 – Manabu Nakanishi, Japanese wrestler and mixed martial artist 1967 – Ecaterina Szabo, Romanian gymnast 1968 – Heath, Japanese singer-songwriter and bass player (X Japan) 1968 – Franka Dietzsch, German discus thrower 1968 – Frank Leboeuf, French footballer, sportscaster, and actor 1968 – Mauricio Serna, Colombian footballer 1970 – Abraham Olano, Spanish cyclist 1971 – Stan Collymore, English footballer and sportscaster 1971 – Jan Kaus, Estonian author and critic 1972 – Katie Barberi, Mexican actress 1972 – Gabriel Macht, American actor and producer 1972 – Romi Park, Japanese voice actress and singer 1972 – Gonzalo Rodríguez, Uruguayan race car driver (d. 1999) 1972 – Namrata Shirodkar, Indian model and actress; Femina Miss India 1993 1972 – Norberto Téllez, Cuban runner 1973 – Larry Birkhead, American photographer 1973 – Rogério Ceni, Brazilian footballer 1974 – Cameron McConville, Australian race car driver and sportscaster 1974 – Joseph Muscat, Maltese journalist and politician; 13th Prime Minister of Malta 1975 – Balthazar Getty, American actor and producer 1975 – Felipe Giaffone, Brazilian race car driver 1975 – David Výborný, Czech ice hockey player 1976 – Jimmy Anderson, American baseball player and coach 1976 – TJ Trinidad, Filipino actor 1977 – Mario Domm, Mexican singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (Camila) 1977 – Jono Gibbes, New Zealand rugby player and coach 1977 – Anna Linkova, Russian tennis player 1977 – Hidetoshi Nakata, Japanese footballer 1977 – Matthew Newton, Australian actor, director, and screenwriter 1977 – Luciano Andrade Rissutt, Brazilian footballer 1978 – Joseph Calleja, Maltese tenor 1978 – Chone Figgins, American baseball player 1979 – Carlos Ruiz, Panamanian baseball player 1980 – Christopher Masterson, American actor and producer 1980 – Subhash Ram Prajapati, Nepalese author and scholar 1980 – Jonathan Woodgate, English footballer 1981 – Willa Ford, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actress 1981 – Beverley Mitchell, American actress and singer 1981 – Ben Moody, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor 1981 – Ibrahima Sonko, French footballer 1981 – Guy Wilks, English race car driver 1982 – Fabricio Coloccini, Argentinian footballer 1984 – Ben Eager, Canadian ice hockey player 1984 – Ubaldo Jiménez, Dominican baseball player 1984 – Dennis Kipruto Kimetto, Kenyan runner 1984 – Raica Oliveira, Brazilian-American model 1984 – Leon Powe, American basketball player 1984 – Maceo Rigters, Dutch footballer 1985 – Orianthi, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1985 – Fotios Papoulis, Greek footballer 1985 – Mohamed Sissoko, Malian footballer 1986 – Lee Pa-ni, South Korean model and actress 1986 – Maher Magri, Tunisian footballer 1986 – Matt Simon, Australian footballer 1986 – Daniel Wayne Smith, son of model Anna Nicole Smith (d. 2006) 1987 – Astrid Jacobsen, Norwegian skier 1987 – Shane Long, Irish footballer 1987 – Ray Rice, American football player 1988 – Greg Oden, American basketball player 1989 – Rūta Gajauskaitė, Lithuanian figure skater 1990 – Alizé Cornet, French tennis player 1991 – Stefan Kolb, German footballer 1991 – Alex MacDowall, English race car driver 1993 – Rio Haryanto, Indonesian race car driver 1993 – Tommy Knight, English actor 1993 – Tasuku Nagase, Japanese actor 1998 – Silentó, American rapper Deaths 239 – Cao Rui, Chinese emperor (b. 205) 1341 – Louis I, Duke of Bourbon (b. 1279) 1536 – Bernhard Knipperdolling, German religious leader (b. 1495) 1552 – Edward Seymour, 1st Duke of Somerset, English general and politician, Lord High Treasurer of England (b. 1500) 1575 – James Hamilton, Duke of Châtellerault (b. 1516) 1599 – Cristofano Malvezzi, Italian organist and composer (b. 1547) 1666 – Shah Jahan, Mughal emperor (b. 1592) 1750 – Franz Xaver Josef von Unertl, Bavarian politician (b. 1675) 1763 – John Carteret, 2nd Earl Granville, English politician; Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1690) 1767 – Johann Gottlob Lehmann, German meteorologist and geologist (b. 1719) 1798 – Lewis Morris, American judge and politician (b. 1726) 1779 – Jeremiah Dixon, English surveyor and astronomer (b. 1733) 1779 – Claudius Smith, American guerrilla leader (b. 1736) 1840 – Johann Friedrich Blumenbach, German physician, physiologist, and anthropologist (b. 1752) 1840 – Vincent Pallotti, Italian missionary and saint (b. 1795) 1879 – Anthony Durnford, Irish colonel (b. 1830) 1879 – Henry Pulleine, English colonel (b. 1838) 1892 – Joseph P. Bradley, American lawyer and jurist (b. 1813) 1900 – David Edward Hughes, Welsh-American physicist, co-invented the microphone (b. 1831) 1901 – Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom (b. 1819) 1901 – Emil Erlenmeyer, German chemist and academic (b. 1825) 1921 – George Streeter, American captain and businessman (b. 1837) 1922 – Fredrik Bajer, Danish educator and politician; Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1837) 1922 – Pope Benedict XV (b. 1854) 1922 – Camille Jordan, French mathematician and academic (b. 1838) 1925 – Fanny Bullock Workman, American geographer and mountain climber (b. 1859) 1927 – James Ford Rhodes, American historian and author (b. 1848) 1929 – Emma Cooke, American archer (b. 1848) 1929 – R. C. Lehmann, English journalist, author, and politician (b. 1856) 1930 – Stephen Mather, American businessman and conservationist; co-founded Thorkildsen-Mather Borax Company (b. 1867) 1931 – László Batthyány-Strattmann, Hungarian physician and ophthalmologist (b. 1870) 1931 – Alma Rubens, American actress (b. 1897) 1945 – Else Lasker-Schüler, German poet and playwright (b. 1869) 1949 – William Thomas Walsh, American author, poet, and playwright (b. 1891) 1950 – Alan Hale, Sr., American actor and director (b. 1892) 1950 – Corinne Luchaire, French actress (b. 1921) 1951 – Karl Nessler, German-American hairdresser; invented the Perm (b. 1872) 1951 – Lawson Robertson, Scottish-American sprinter and high jumper (b. 1883) 1954 – Princess Margaret of Prussia (b. 1872) 1957 – Ralph Barton Perry, American philosopher and academic (b. 1876) 1959 – Mike Hawthorn, English race car driver (b. 1929) 1964 – Marc Blitzstein American pianist and composer (b. 1905) 1966 – Herbert Marshall, English-American actor and singer (b. 1890) 1967 – Robert Henriques, English farmer and author (b. 1905) 1968 – Duke Kahanamoku, American swimmer and water polo player (b. 1890) 1971 – Harry Frank Guggenheim, American businessman and publisher; co-founded Newsday (b. 1890) 1973 – Lyndon B. Johnson, American lieutenant and politician; 36th President of the United States (b. 1908) 1975 – Andrew George Burry, Swiss-American businessman and philanthropist (b. 1873) 1977 – Johannes Terwogt, Dutch rower (b. 1878) 1978 – Oliver Leese, English general (b. 1894) 1978 – Herbert Sutcliffe, English cricketer and soldier (b. 1894) 1979 – Ali Hassan Salameh, Palestinian rebel leader (b. 1940) 1980 – Yitzhak Baer, German-Israeli historian and academic (b. 1888) 1981 – Ishtiaq Hussain Qureshi, Pakistani historian and academic (b. 1903) 1982 – Eduardo Frei Montalva, Chilean lawyer and politician; 28th President of Chile (b. 1911) 1982 – Tommy Tucker, American singer-songwriter and pianist (b. 1933) 1982 – Pantelis Zervos, Greek actor (b. 1908) 1985 – Arthur Bryant, English historian and journalist (b. 1899) 1987 – R. Budd Dwyer, American educator and politician; 30th Treasurer of Pennsylvania (b. 1939) 1988 – Parker Fennelly, American actor (b. 1891) 1989 – S. Vithiananthan, Sri Lankan author and academic (b. 1924) 1991 – Robert Choquette, Canadian author, poet and diplomat (b. 1905) 1993 – Kōbō Abe, Japanese playwright and photographer (b. 1924) 1994 – Jean-Louis Barrault, French actor and director (b. 1910) 1994 – Rhett Forrester, American singer-songwriter (b. 1956) 1994 – Telly Savalas, American actor, singer, and director (b. 1924) 1995 – Jerry Blackwell, American wrestler (b. 1949) 1995 – Rose Kennedy, American philanthropist (b. 1890) 1996 – Israel Eldad, Polish-Israeli philosopher and author (b. 1910) 1997 – Ron Holden, American singer (b. 1939) 1999 – Graham Staines, Australian-Indian missionary and translator (b. 1941) 2000 – Anne Hébert, Canadian author and poet (b. 1916) 2001 – Tommie Agee, American baseball player (b. 1942) 2002 – Peter Bardens, English keyboard player (b. 1945) 2003 – Bill Mauldin, American soldier and cartoonist (b. 1921) 2004 – Billy May, American trumpet player and composer (b. 1916) 2004 – Ann Miller, American actress and dancer (b. 1923) 2005 – César Gutiérrez, Venezuelan baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1943) 2005 – Carlo Orelli, Italian soldier (b. 1894) 2005 – Consuelo Velázquez, Mexican pianist and songwriter (b. 1924) 2006 – Aydın Güven Gürkan, Turkish academic and politician, Turkish Minister of Labor and Social Security (b. 1941) 2007 – Ngô Quang Trưởng, Vietnamese general (b. 1929) 2007 – Abbé Pierre, French priest and activist (b. 1912) 2008 – Heath Ledger, Australian actor and director (b. 1979) 2008 – Miles Lerman, Polish-American holocaust survivor and activist (b. 1920) 2010 – Louis R. Harlan, American historian and author (b. 1922) 2010 – Iskandar of Johor (b. 1932) 2010 – Jean Simmons, English-American actress and singer (b. 1929) 2012 – Rita Gorr, Belgian soprano and actress (b. 1926) 2012 – André Green, French psychoanalyst and author (b. 1927) 2012 – Joe Paterno, American football player and coach (b. 1926) 2012 – Clarence Tillenius, Canadian painter and environmentalist (b. 1913) 2013 – Robert Bonnaud, French historian and academic (b. 1929) 2013 – John Cheng, Singaporean actor (b. 1961) 2013 – Anna Litvinova, Russian model; Miss Russia 2006 (b. 1983) 2013 – Lucyna Winnicka, Polish actress (b. 1928) 2014 – François Deguelt, French singer (b. 1932) 2014 – Serhiy Nigoyan, Ukrainian activist (b. 1993) 2014 – Maziar Partow, Iranian cinematographer (b. 1933) 2014 – Akkineni Nageswara Rao, Indian actor and producer (b. 1924) 2015 – Wendell H. Ford, American lieutenant and politician, 53rd Governor of Kentucky (b. 1924) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Anastasius of Persia Blessed William Joseph Chaminade Gaudentius of Novara Vincent Pallotti Vincent of Saragossa Vincent, Orontius, and Victor January 22 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Day of Unity of Ukraine (Ukraine) Grandfather's Day (Poland) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 22. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On this day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:January